coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 572 (6th June 1966)
Plot Hilda starts work at the Corner Shop and is shown the ropes by David. The factory opens with Lucille, Sheila and Irma as welders along with Bet Lynch, Cilla Christie and Denise Bolton, checker Lizzie Woods, cleaner Polly Sagan and works manager Jack Benjamin. Irma is nearly late on her first day. Benjamin shows the women how to weld. Wally is put on the sofa as Sheila has his room. Dennis returns and hides from Stan and Mary Bonnetti at Mario's Cafe. Albert gives Jed and Hilda rhubarb from his allotment. Hilda makes rhubarb custard for Stan. Lucille and Sheila take to the machines but Irma finds it hard going and keeps burning the plastic. Dennis meets Len and Jerry and tells them the heavy mob from Carlisle are after him for owing £95 due to a dodgy deal with a night club croupier. They believe the tale until he asks Len if he'll lend him the money. Len thinks he's spinning a yarn to get money off him and refuses. Hilda is enraged when Albert tells her he saw Stan and Mary giggling together in Mario's Cafe. Ruth tries to drum up support from the factory girls for the youth centre but none of them are interested. Hilda finds Stan and Mary tucking into the custard at No.13 and throws Mary out. Stan refuses to give up working for Mary while Mary tells Hilda she has a dirty mind. Elsie is thrilled when Dennis returns until she discovers he's homeless and jobless. Sheila and Lucille are put on piecework and Irma on day work - £6.50 a week. Benjamin offers to give Irma extra training after working hours. Irma pointedly replies she has to get her husband's tea ready. With Sheila and Wally at No.11, Dennis is without a bed. Elsie gets the full story about the heavies from Len. Hilda uses the Tanners' phone to report Stan to the Town Hall for trading without a licence. Cast Regular cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Cilla Christie - Cleo Sylvestre *Denise Bolton - Valerie Greaves *Jack Benjamin - David Burke *Wally Tanner - George Betton *Mrs Bonnetti - Lila Kaye *Polly Sagan - Nita Valerie *Lizzie Woods - Barbara Keogh *Ruth Winter - Colette O'Neil Places *11 Coronation Street - Back room, front room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *PVC Factory - Factory floor *Mario's Cafe Notes *A customer at Mario's Cafe who borrows the sugar from Dennis Tanner is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dennis on the run as a gang of girls hit the street *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,300,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1966 episodes